Loving a drunken Memory
by Alice'sDualPersonality
Summary: What happened on the night Yasu took Nobu home on the night Ren was announcing his department? Yasu x Nobu. Yaoi Drunken Sex. No likey this no read! I do not own NANA


So my friend and I were on the phone late one night and I was like'You know when Yusa took

Nobu home the night Ren was telling Nana that he was leaving?' She was like 'Yea what about it?

Oh My God!! Your thinking yaoi thoughts!' So I wrote this story but my memory kinda sucks so

excuse me if the story is kinda iffy and also I have not read past the 5th one sadly since th libary

has yet to get the rest of the realeases Sobs!

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

The cold wind bit at Yasu as he lugged the heavy weight known as Nobu home or at least to his

apartment since it was way closer. He really didn't mind the fact that he had to drag Nobu home

but he did mind the closeness. It brought heat to his body and very naughty thoughts. No one

knew it but the real reason he didn't date much was because he had a crush on the lead guitar

for BLAST. Sadly though it was never to be since there was no way Nobu had any intrest in him

what's so ever. They were and only ever going to be friends.

Yasu also knew if Nobu really was gay he would have a crush on Ren not him. He looked up to

Ren like a big brother and respected him like no other. Yasu let out a pained sigh at the thought.

He noticed that they had finally reached his apartment and decided that it would be alright for

the smashed Nobu to stay the night. Yasu had to tell him the news anyway. He had to also be

ready for the reaction that Nobu would show to the news. Waterworks was hopefully not going

to be included in the reaction.

Walking through the doors was hard since Nobu kept trippen on the mat infront of the double

doors. And to make the situation worse the elevators were out. 'Great' was all Yasu could

think as he approached the staircase. Three flights of stairs would be difficult to climb with

the small blond tripping on every single one. Blushing at the first idea that came to

mind, he decided to carry Nobu bridle style. Gladly Nobu seemed to have passed out while he

was thinking. Lifting him was simple and to Yasu's supprise he was fairly light, then again the

guitar player was scrawny.

The first flight of stairs was good. The second was kinda hard. The third was killing him. Nobu

may be light but it still was a pain in the ass to carry him.

"Man I am out of shape if I can't make it up three measaly sets of stairs" Yasu muttered

"YASU!!" Nobu shouted "WHY YOU CARRYING ME UP THE STAIRS LIKE A CHICK?!"

Yasu about dropped him when he shouted. The startled bald man looked down to see the blond

smiling a goofy smile. Giggling Nobu snuggled his face into Yasu's chest and wrapped his arms

around the taller man's neck. Blushing madly, Yasu fiddled with grabbing his keys from his coat

pocket and unlocking the door without dropping the younger man. Opening the door was a

semi hard task but luckily closing it was not. Yasu thought himself lucky that no one peeked out

to see what was going on after Nobu's loud exclamation.

The apartment was small but it fit the bachalor size. It had a nice sized bathroom but that was

the only room that had four walls and a door around it. The rest was one room. The bed sat on

the right side of the room along with the rest of the bedroom nessesities. The living area in the

middle and the kitchen and dinning area to the left. Kicking his shoes off at the doorway he

made his way to drop the snuggling man on the bed. It was a struggle to make Nobu release

his neck and remove his boots. Yasu place the boots in he doorway and headed back to his

bed to see Nobu cuddling one of his pillows.Nobu turned his face toward Yasu and smiled

showing all his pearly whites.

"You smells good Yasu. Really Really good!"

"Nobu... I think it's time you went to sleep. Let me go grab you a t-shirt."

Digging through his dresser he found a plain black t-shirt and turned to see Nobu staring at Yasu

in a sad way.

"Are you okay Nobu?" Yasu sat on the bed with shirt in hand and reached over to rub the small back.

"Oh! Is that the shirt I get to where? Your so nice Yasu!" Nobu clung to his neck and kept on grinning

like an idiot.

"Yea Nobu, you get to wear the shirt. Now change so I can be sure you get to bed." Yasu sighed

Nobu jumped out of bed and quickly undressed. He stripped himself all the way to his boxers

before ripping the shirt away from Yasu and putting it on. Yasu couldn't help but get aroused at

the body that was infront of him. 'Crap!' Yasu jumped up and walked to the dresser as if to look

for something. He heared the springs creak as Nobu climbed into the bed.

"Yasu will you sleep with me?" Such an innocent request sounded so wrong right now. Yasu's

arousal only got worst.

"Uhhh... I think I'll sleep on the couch for tonight Nobu."

"Why? Yasu will you sleep with me in the bed. Please?" He could not deny the small innocent

voice that had a slight slur.

He turned around and was about to undress to go into the bed but stopped short at the sight.

There sat Nobu in only the shirt! His boxers lay beside the bed.

"Nobu... W-What are you doing?!" Yasu's face turned red as he store at the erotic sight presented

before him.

"Yasu I want you so bad..." Nobu pleaded.

"Nobu your really drunk right now and..."

Nobu jumped out of bed only to tangle his feet in the sheets and tumble forward. Yasu reacted

quickly and held Nobu in his arms. Face to face. So close that it took so much strenghth to keep

from leaning and kissing the younger man. But that did not stop the the younger man from leaning

forward and kissing him. Yasu's eyes closed and he forgot all about Nobu being smashed and

kissed back with fullforce. Licking the bottom lip and gaining acceptance within the moist cavrn

Yasu tasted all of Nobu. Tasting sweets and alchol. Nobu's hands worked frantically at the tie

and button's on the shirt that hid all of the soft flesh.

Yasu broke away and quickly removed all his clothing and pounced onto Nobu. Kissing

passionatly. Hands roamed freely and moans began to fill the room. Yasu kissed the smaller

man's jaw and neck. Sucking on the collarbone and then kissing his way down to a perk nipple.

Flicking it with his tounge he heared a strained moan and engulfed it. Sucking it like it was candy,

Yasu tweaked the other one with his right hand. He worked his way down and dipped his tounge

into Nobu's bellybutton while continuing down the path to finnally reach his destination. A long

and thin organ stood neglected and leaking precum. Yasu took a long lick across to tip, tasting

the precum. Nobu whimper loudly and bucked forward. Yasu licked it, covering it with saliva before

taking the entire organ into his mouth. The blond man arched his back and opened his mouth in

a silent scream. Steadily gaining speed, Yasu held the thin hips down and sucked hard and quick.

He sensed that Nobu was close and kept on going.

"Yasu...Yasu fuck me!" Nobu moaned out

Yasu stopped and stared wided eyed at the small man.

"You sure you want to?"

"Yes! Gods Yes! Screw me!!" Nobu cried out.

Yasu nodded and quickly dug through his bedside drawer for some lotion. Quickly he applied it

to his fingers, he crawled inbetween the small legs and popped one in. Soon in was two then

three. Yasu curled his finger's and scissored them till Nobu was nice and loose. He applied

lotion to his throbbing member and placed it at the entrance. Slowly Yasu pressed forward till

he hit the hilt. Stopping to allow Nobu to adjust he took in the sight before him. Nobu was flushed

with red staining his cheeks. Sweat covering him and his eyes staring directly into his. Leaning

forward lips met in a heated kiss. Tongues swirled around eachother as Yasu began to move.

Nobu threw his arms around hs neck and kept him there.

Quickening the pace moans and pants became harsher and louder. Yasu wrapped his hand

around the neglected member between them and stroked at a rapid pace. Nobu came first.

"Yasu!" He cried out

Nobu's entrance tightened and brought Yasu to a powerful release.

"Oh God! Nobu!"

He collapsed against Nobu and began recovering from the powerful release. Rolling over, he held

Nobu to his chest.

"Yasu... I love you..." Nobu mumbled before passing out.

Yasu's eyes widened and looked down at the smaller blond man. His face softened and he kissed

the top of the man's head.

"I love you too Nobu. Too bad you are too drunk..." Yasu said saddly while slowly going to sleep

in the loving embrace that would only last for this one night.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Okay so kinda rocky but I am hoping it gets better as I go! I love this couple (Though Shin and

Nobu are hott together too!) Hoping to hear from you guys! I also love getting some help if you

would like to give poiters but please don't flame me.


End file.
